1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting tools and, in particular, to a tool for mounting an elongated tubular shield to the top of a fence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fields and yards are often delineated with fences. Typically, chain link fencing is used to enclose recreational fields. A problem experienced, in particular, with chain link fences, but also with other types of fencing, is that the free upper edge of the fence represents a potential source of injury to athletes and other individuals recreating in the vicinity of the fence. Indeed, a forceful encounter with the upper edge of such a fence can tear uniforms and clothing, and/or lacerate, bruise or cause even more serious injury.
To minimize the likelihood that an athlete, for example, will be injured should he or she run or be knocked into a perimeter fence, the inventor has previously proposed to mount a longitudinally slit, relatively rigid polymeric tube to the top of fences surrounding playing fields, in particular. Because of the rigidity and length of the protective polymeric tube (hereinafter referred to as a polycap tube), however, mounting the polycap tube to the top of the fence has been problematic.